


Swotting

by alby_mangroves



Series: Merlin Summer Pornathon 2014 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, M/M, Spooning, Summer Pornathon 2014, Writing on Skin, Writing on the Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(503): He's helping me study for the final by writing the vocab words all over his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swotting

**Author's Note:**

> Now, because Arthur loves poetry, I took the opportunity to be a sap and decorate Merlin with _I don't hold on to never, I don't hold on to forever_ , and other bits of Neruda's Love Sonnet LXXVIII. **[Here it is as read by the gorgeous Ben Whishaw (it's the last of several recorded in this set)](http://professorfangirl.tumblr.com/post/90102269669/ben-whishaw-reading-poems-about-the-sea-i-am)** in case you're an enormous sap too.
> 
> Thanks to mizufae for the beta help when I was struggling with this. You have a fantastic eye! <3

 

 

  
**[LJ](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/49469.html) | [DA](http://albymangroves.deviantart.com/)** **|[TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/92999673579/503-hes-helping-me-study-for-the-final-by)**

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Blue Lines (Swotting Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747460) by [mssdare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssdare/pseuds/mssdare)




End file.
